This invention relates to improvements in wrenches, sockets, and extender tubes.
The invention provides newly designed sockets of varying size, extender tubes of varying length, and a socketended universal joint, all of which attach to a ratchet wrench to provide a new and unique structure, affording the user all the utility of the currently available socketwrench sets while giving several new advantages.
One of these advantages is accommodation of any length of bolt or other threaded member, so that any nut, within a given range of sizes, can be threaded on its bolt no matter how long the bolt is. Moreover, this is done without using any so-called "deep socket".
Another advantage is the unique adaptability of the device to loosening and tightening spark plugs.
The main thrust in ratchet wrench-socket design has heretofore been directed towards a wrench that is reversible in its direction of rotation, and that has a squared, male drive post, upon which individual sockets are clipped and used. An extender bar or a universal joint may be used between the wrench and the socket to extend the driving action into inaccessible places.
Another current form of design is the closed-end ratchet wrench which is placed directly over the nut or bolt head to be rotated. This design may or may not be reversible. One serious limitation is that the wrench handle must be rotated in the same plane as the nut or bolt. Another limitation is that each wrench can fit only two nut sizes: one on each end of the wrench handle. Therefore, many wrenches must be purchased for a complete assortment of sizes.
The early U.S. Pat. No. 207,117, issued Aug. 20, 1878, described a non-reversible wrench having a removable double-ended socket with a passageway between its ends, enabling passage of the bolt. However, the passageway restricted the size of the bolt that the socket could be used with. Also, when using the smaller socket, the force of the work would tend to force the socket out of the wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 886,476, issued May 5, 1908, added to a similar ratchet wrench-socket combination a retainer ring to hold the socket in the ratchet wheel, but the through opening was very narrow except for a short wider portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 897,584, issued Sept. 1, 1908, describes a reversible wrench with different sized sockets and extensions; however, each different socket size must be threaded inside the ratchet wheel and is attached to the handle after removing a ring and then replacing it. What appear to be extenders are really only the forerunners of deep sockets, for a different one is needed for each nut size.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,429, issued Sept. 20, 1966, only one socket is provided and it is secured irremovably to the wrench handle. Nor can the socket adapter of the wrench of U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,514, issued July 6, 1976, be changed readily; also in that patent the through opening is necessarily narrow.